Trouble Maker (2)
by Doingit
Summary: Mary has the reputation of getting in trouble, this is not a different story. Only that this time it gets personal in all levels, starting with a meeting of helpful stranger who seems to be someone really close, closer than she would ever expected. (P)
1. First impression

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO P4CK1NG, but he can't get access to his account so he uses mine! And this chapter is reposted.**

* * *

This is just a story taking time during no special time, so there will not be any spoilers. The team is Steve, Kono, Chin, Danny & Max and the governor is Jameson. There will be some surprising characters. I do not own Hawaii Five-0, everything belongs to CBS.

* * *

_It was an early morning in the beautiful city of New York and the rising sun reflected in every window in the Brooklyn area. The only sign of life were the cars that were on their way to work and few spirited people. One of them were Mary-Ann McGarrett, who did not have a job to go to. She was out on her daily run, even if she this time were out a little extra early since she have had problem sleeping the night before._

_Mary rounded the corner of a coffee shop with her earphones plugged in on a high volume. This was making her less attentive. Breathing in big breaths she slowly felt how her body was starting to get tired of running and Mary slowed her pace into a quick walk. She now started to look around and realized that she was walking on a traffic road, which this time of day was not very trafficked. Suddenly she tripped on her shoe laze._

_"Oh, this is just great!" she exclaimed irritated and stopped with a puzzled face._

_Mary sat down to tie her shoe and her earphones fell out. The same second the music disappeared, she heard a horn honk and a car was racing against her. She had managed to stop right on the road. Terrified of the situation Mary just stood up and starred right into the cars headlights._

_The car honked more eager, but when the driver realized that the woman in the street was not going to move it pressed it's breaks as hard is it possible could. The car lurched and the wheels were screaming._

_Mary shut her eyes closed and prayed that she was going to survive. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. They took her down on the sidewalk in a pretty hard tackle. The driver could luckily straight up the car and with a angry shout out of the open window the woman driving disappeared._

_"Are you alright?" Mary's savior said worried and stepped away from her, giving her room to check herself of injuries._

_"Yeah" Mary said quiet "Only a couple of scrapes!"_

_She took a better look at her savior and found that there was something familiar about the man. She could not put the finger on what it was, but there was something._

_"Why didn't you move?" the savior said a bit harsh and brushed away dirt from his clothes._

_Mary shook her head "I don't know!" she answered a bit offended._

_The man smiled a comforting smile and held out a hand for her. Mary gripped it and pulled herself up with a painful sound._

_"What's wrong?" the man quickly asked and took a firm grip around her hip._

_"My leg!" Mary said and bit her bottom lip._

_"Let me help you" the man said and without asking he picked her up in her arms, like a groom did with his bride._

_Mary blushed and tried to tell him not to do this, but she was also flattered. No guy had ever done this to her, it was nice for once being the one being taken cared of. Not in the overprotective way her brother did. Just like this, pure and cute!_

**XxXxXx**

_They were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, since there was no doctors who could help her in this hour. It was quiet and Mary started to feel restless._

_"Why are you staying?" she asked curiously and looked at the familiar man._

_"Well... I don't, ehm, want to leave you alone" he said a bit avoidance "But I can leave if you want..."_

_"NO!" Mary exclaimed, not hearing his tone "No, please! I'm Mary"_

_The man smiled of relief "I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matt!"_

_"Okay, my real name is Mary-Ann, but I prefer Mary" she said and smiled back._

_"Tell me more about yourself"_

_Mary laughed and looked at the clock "I'm afraid it will take time, my history isn't the easiest to tell..."_

_Matthew smiled and looked at her with a gaze that belonged to someone else "We have time. Just talk!"_

_Mary sighed and started to tell him about her father, mother and brother and slowly came into the topic of Five-0. By every word the interested look of Matt turned into a sort of fear._

_"Wait a minute!" he interrupted suddenly "You're a McGarrett?"_

_Mary flinched and looked a bit scared at the man sitting in front of her in the white and weird-smelling room "How did you know?"_

_Matthew started to look over his shoulder like he was being followed and there was a stress growing in his eyes "I-I-I've need to go!"_

_He rose for his seat and looked one last time around the room "Please forget me, Mary!"_

_And with those word he disappeared out of the waiting room like he was on fire._

_"MATTHEW! WAIT!" Mary shouted and tried her best to catch up with him, but her limping was making it difficult._

_Out of nowhere came a arm, snatching her and pulling her into an elevator. Mary tried to scream, but a hand was placed over her mouth and voice hissed in her ear:_

_"He can't save you now! And thank you for giving us a reason to get our money back!"_

_Mary bit the kidnapper's hand and managed to scream one thing before the elevator door closed: "HELP!"_

**XxXxXx**

_Matthew heard her steps behind him, her voice shouting his name, but he ignored it. Even if he really wanted to, he could not take her with him. He had known that it had been a mistake to accept the task. Now he might have put her, a close friend of his brother, in trouble._

_And like confirmation a of his thoughts he suddenly heard a cry for help and he knew directly that it was Mary. He spun around and ran back the way he had come from. Nowhere was a sign of Mary-Ann._

_"No, no no!" he said and pulled a hand through his hair._

_He kicked a plastic mug that was laying on the floor. It flew away and hit one of the elevators. Matthew saw how it were going down and without hesitation he ran down the stairs._

_Slamming the doors open he came out in a underground parking lot and he saw how a dark dressed man pulled Mary into a car._

_"MARY! NO!" Matthew shouted and tried to ran after the car, but it was useless._

_He stopped with an angry scream "Damn!" He picked up his phone, really afraid of the phone call he now was forced to make._

* * *

This is a bit a strange, but things will be cleared out. Stay tuned, cause every monday I will post a new chapter. They length might be different from chapter to chapter, depending on how much I want to write or have the time to.


	2. Second Chance

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO P4CK1NG, but he can't get access to his account so he uses mine!**

* * *

I am sorry I have not written in a couple weeks, but a very personal thing came up and have taken time. So this will not be a very long chapter. And I do not own Hawaii Five-0, everything belongs to CBS.

* * *

And to all "DoingIt-fans": She have writer's block and a lot of school work and dance shows coming up, so here stories will take even more time!

* * *

**About 17 hours earlier**

It was an ordinary day in the city of Washington. The rain fell without mercy and the streets were crowded with umbrellas in different colors. Everywhere you could see people disappearing into restaurants, coffee shops, fast food-chains. It was lunchtime.

Except for Matthew.

He woke up to the irritating sound of a vibrating phone. With a big sigh he reached out in the dark room and picked up his Iphone from the nightstand. The screen was light and on it was one word: Blocked.

He hesitated with his finger hanging over the answer-button. A bit stressed he thought to himself: _Who would call with a blocked number?_

Realizing that his brother might use a work-phone or something like that, he pressed the green bar.

"Matthew" he answered lightly and turned on the lamp standing next to him.

"It is me" a british female voice answered him on the other end.

Matt started to smile as a fool. He knew that voice anywhere

"Rachel, hi" he answered merrily.

He sat up better in his bed "How are you doing?"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for pleasantries" The voice of the woman was stressed.

Matt felt how his stomach turned to ice. What business could Rachel possible have if not pleasantries? A panic started to grow inside his head.

"I'm calling on the behalf of someone else" Rachel continued when Matt did not answer.

The panic increased. _Please don't...!_ Matt thought and closed his eyes before asking carefully "Yes...?"

"Not like that, Daniel's fine" Rachel said with a slightly comforting voice "I'm calling to tell you that Stan is in Washington and needs to meet you. I don't really know why I had to tell you, but it seemed he had an important costumer or something"

Matthew was relieved and concerned at that answer "Did he say where or when?"

He heard Rachel pick with some papers "He have written here and I'm quoting: 'Tell Matthew to meet me 6 PM New York Time'... Sorry I don't have more than that!"

Matt silently sighed and pulled a hand through his hair. He really did not want this, but he knew that he had no choice "It's okay, Rach! But I need to go now, so goodbye and tell Grace I said Hi"

"Of course, bye Matt" Rachel hung up.

_This was not going to be fun, _he thought, _not at all_.

**XxXxXx**

The rain was even more furious than before and the windshield wipers of the cab was working frantically. The traffic was moving slow.

Matt threw a look at the clock. 5. 54 PM. _Come on! _He screamed inside his head and started to nervously tap the armrest. He had to get to this meeting before it was too late, but in this speed it was going to be impossible.

The traffic light turned to green and the cars in front drove carefully on the wet ground. It was not easy to manage anything in this rain.

"Come on!" he exclaimed annoyed and just like that the big yellow brick building he was looking for appeared to him in the pouring rain "STOP!"

The cab driver pulled over and looked back at him with a look of somewhat relief. Matthew gave him his money and opened the side door. Quickly he got out, closed the door and ran as fast as he could inside the building. Unfortunately the rain was too much and he was soaking after running that short distance.

He walked slowly towards the counter and tried to discretely shake of some water.

"I see you got my little riddle" a voice spoke to him.

Matt jumped of surprise and turned to face the man "New York Times? It was not that hard to figure out!"

"Anyway, are you ready to take the job?"

Matthew bit his bottom lip and tried to hide his true emotions "Yes!"

"You need to monitor a very important person. Don't ask any questions about it, just do it. Here is all the information..." the man handed over a envelope "... you need to do this job. You need to make sure the person is secure no matter what!"

Matt hesitated before taking the envelope from his now employer.

"You should be happy that He trust you enough to let you do this after what happen last time!"

Matthew shook his head to show that he remember and cleared his throat to answer, but the man just walked away. Matt saw how he pulled up the hood of his jacket over his head and walked without hesitation out in the rain.

Matt looked down at the envelope in his hand and felt very uncomfortable with this situation, but he needed this second chance. He had to pull this job off, or he were going to be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

My next chapter will be up monday in two weeks = 6th May


	3. Third Part

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO P4CK1NG, but he can't get access to his account so he uses mine!**

* * *

This came up later than expected, but I had to travel away from home and computer and have not had to time to write until now. I do not own Hawaii Five-0, all belongs to CBS.

Starting this monday, I will post every other week. Promise! And do not worry, Doingit will post something very soon!

* * *

It was a clear and cloud-free night. The moon was big and lit over the Big Apple. The time was not more than 4 AM and the airport were nearly empty of people.

Just like planned did Matthew land on JFK without too many people seeing him, since the secrecy and discretion about his job was important.

He had during the flight from Washington read the content inside the envelope and it was not much. It was a picture of a good-looking blond woman, an address and instructions were he could find her and another address where his waiting car was parked. No name, no personal information, not the slightest hint of whom she could be.

The nervousness was eating him up from the inside. The thought of making a mistake again was terrifying and he did not wish this woman that same fate.

Outside he found a lonely cab and walked up to the driver. The young man looked up at him and smiled while holding up the door for Matthew.

**XxXxXx**

_This is too easy! _the man thought to himself as he watched his target step inside the yellow cab without a single care of that he might be followed.

The light from the lamp post he was standing beside made him visible to all to see, but like inside the airport very few people more moving around.

He put out his cigarette and took on his helmet before jumping on his motorcycle, following the cab as it drove towards the Brooklyn area.

**XxXxXx**

Matthew silently sat back inside the cab. It smelled a mix of bad cologne, old food and alcohol. He really wished it did not come from the driver. Dying before even getting to the job was bad for everyone around him, because the money he owed was needed terribly and if he could not get it they would force his family. Not a good idea!

"Here it is" the driver said as he stopped at the parking lot inside Prospect Park "May I ask why you want to to be here this time of night?"

Matthew just gave the young man the money for the drive and stepped out. The air was cold and he shivered in his thiner jacket. He put his arms around himself as he walked towards the parked car and just like the letter had said the key was taped underneath.

Somewhere in the distance he heard the hum of a motorcycle, but since he was working he ignored it and drove off to the secret woman's address.

**XxXxXx**

The man had no problem following the yellow cab in the silent night. The cold was no problem to him since he wore a warm leather clothing, nor the bright moonlight.

It was amusing to him to know how reckless and sloppy this target was with his monitoring. Someone who had gotten the mission to guard such an important person should have more competence than this poor fellow.

Luckily it made his job that much easier.

When the cab turned to drive inside Prospect Park, he continued to drive forward before making a quick U-turn and follow from a distance by using a footpath.

He met the cab and drove a few meters before turning off his engine fully. Soon thereafter came a black Subaru. He started the motorcycle and followed the car to a big brick building on Bay Parkway. There his target stopped.

_You are making this way too easy!_

**XxXxXx**

Matthew had parked his car on the opposite side of her house and made himself somewhat comfortable so that waiting for her to go on her regular morning run, which his employer had manage to figure out, would not be too painful.

The bright warm sun quickly replaced the moon on the sky and tiredness began to catch up to him, making him less attentive since his eyes kept shutting themselves.

He awoke from his half slumber with a start when out of nowhere a motorcycle drove pass his car in high speed. In his side mirror he saw the blond woman jogging away dressed in sportswear.

Stressed Matthew realized that he had no time getting the car out and in right direction without losing her, he jumped out of the car and started to run after her. As soon as he caught up with her she had slowed down her pace and was now walking.

Trying to act normal he followed her until she suddenly stopped on a traffic road. Matt saw how a car was driving in high speed towards her as she sat down. Panic came over him. What was he going to do?

He watched as the woman stood up and just stayed at the road. Without really thinking he ran as fast as he could, held out his arms and closed them around her waist which made him and her fall out of the way of the lurching car and straight down in the sidewalk.

He felt it was a hard hit and quickly got on his feet, giving her space "Are you alright?"

_Please, make her alright!_

"Yeah, only a couple of scrapes!" the woman answered to Matthew's relief.

Matt felt her gaze upon him "Why didn't you move?" he said to draw away her attention from himself.

"I don't know!" the woman answered.

Matthew smiled in an attempt to comfort her, since she seemed to take offense of his question. He held out his hand and she took it, but while he was pulling her up she made a hurtful noise.

"What's wrong?" Matt exclaimed and without thinking gripping her waist for support.

"My leg!"

"Let me help you" Matt said and picked her up in his arms to help her, not carrying if it was awkward for her or not. He had a job to preform, and that was to protect her.

But he had just broken the most important rule of his work; Never take contact with your target!

**XxXxXx**

The man had easily stayed awake during the wait and as soon as he saw her getting out of her apartment building he kicked started his motorcycle and followed her on a normal distance.

Never letting her notice his present he was forced to drive around some parts of the block so that she would not feel followed, but unfortunately he left her at the wrong moment. Because when he found her again she was carried in the arms of his sloppy target. What had happened?

Not wanting to wake suspicion he parked his motorcycle and followed by foot. They walked pretty slow, but soon they were at some hospital.

As they disappeared inside he waited outside for a couple minutes, smoking a cigarette and calling his friend on the phone.

**XxXxXx**

Matthew had helped her all the way to reception, but since the injury was not deadly they were asked to stay in the waiting room.

Suddenly the woman asked "Why are you staying?"

Matt was taken off-guard and answered avoidance that he did not want leave her. He added that he could leave so that he would get away without it being to weird and somewhat natural.

She surprised him with wanting him to stay and introduced herself. Matt faked a smile and without thinking he told the woman his real name.

He had now broken the second most important rule of his work; Not telling about your true identity!

Wanting to get the attention away from his life, he asked about her and without thinking she started talking about everything in her life. Suddenly Matthew realized that what she told him was very familiar to him already and when he heard the name Hawaii Five-0 he knew it.

"Wait a minute!" he interrupted "You're a McGarrett?"

He started to search around him after others, because he knew that he was not alone in monitoring Mary-Ann McGarrett. She was a person many people wanted and he might just have given her to them.

"I-I-I've need to go!" he said stressed and took one last look around "Please forget me, Mary!"

He hurried out, ignoring her cries.

**XxXxXx**

The man had walked inside looking very calm and easy, trying to act like he was a part of the hospital staff in casual clothes. Being around 6 AM, there were not many people at the hospital so finding Mary and Matthew was not very hard.

The man heard how Mary screamed after his target and her limping steps were hard to miss. He opened the elevator and waited for her to pass. He snatch here in her speed, placed his hand over her mouth and threatened her by hissing "He can't save you now! And thank you for giving us a reason to get our money back!"

Mary were tougher than he thought and bit has hand, forcing him to let go which caused her to scream before the elevator door closed.

She struggled with him, but he heard her painful grunts and soon she somewhat followed him freely to the waiting car. In the back he heard Matthew scream, but ignored and easily pulled Mary inside the car.

"Drive!" he shouted and they were off.

* * *

A little different chapter, but I hope you like it and understand a little more about the plot. Otherwise send a Review or a PM, and I can tell you a little of what is going on!


End file.
